Twilight: Escape from Stalliongrad
Twilight: Escape from Stalliongrad is a 3D First Person Shooter Wolf3D Mod created by AdamMasterArt powered by ECWolf (similar to Autumn's Adventure). The game is loosely based off of the Season 5 episodes, The Cutie Map Part 1 and 2. Premise You are Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic, imprisoned under the depths of Stalliongrad by Starlight Glimmer, and it is up to you to survive the hell, terminate Starlight Glimmer, and save your friends! Development After the release of Autumn's Adventure (demo), AdamMasterArt decided to go back to "Project: Zauberkrieg," the planned Wolf3D mod based on the episode Magic Duel, and give it a new fresh start. After seeing the Season 5 premiere of MLP, AdamMasterArt had gotten the new idea and started working on it. Similar to Autumn's Adventure, most of the in-game enemies uses Urimas's Pony sprites as a base, but with special shading rather than leaving it flat. As of 8/4/2015, AdamMasterArt released Twilight: Escape from Stalliongrad Demo Version 1 for everyone. The Full Beta Version was released on the same day of the MLP Season 5 Finale (11/28/2015). Gameplay/Features Similar to AdamMasterArt's previous game, Autumn's Adventure. The gameplay is thw same as Wolfenstein 3D. The Arrow Keys functions as the player's movement, the SpaceBar to open doors and secrets, the ''Ctrl ''button to use the weapon, Shift key to run and number keys 1 to 4 to select weapon of choice. 1.PNG|Twilight killing a Guard 2.PNG|Recognize this book from the episode? 3.PNG|''Ah!!! an Equalized Pony!" 4.PNG|Continuing the Escape Videos Enemies In the game, there are a total of seven enemies, five being normal enemies and two being boss characters. Guard The guards are the most common enemies in the game, their armed with a Pistol, and have a low HP, they can be easily killed with a knife or a pistol, dropping an ammo clip with four bullets. Elite Guard The Elite Guards served as Starlight's Bodyguards and weilds an MP40, they have the highest HP out of the regular enemies. Upon death, they would either drop their MP40 or an ammo clip comtaining four bullets. Officer The Officers are similar to the common Guards, but have a faster speed. Upon death, they would drop an ammo clip containing four bullets. The Smiling Pony The "Smiling Ponies" are one of Starlight's test subjects, they are similar to the citizens of Fort Stalliongrad, but are armed with a pistol. Upon death, they will drop an ammo clip containing four bullets. Cyberdogs Cyberdogs are semi-mechanical guard dogs created by Starlight Glimmer, their only attack is biting. They can be easily killed with a knife or a pistol. Starlight's Guardian X 102 Starlight's Guardian X 102 is the first boss you will encounter on Floor 9. It is equipped with cybernetic body armor, and carries dual Chain Guns Stalliongrad Flametrooper The Stalliongrad Flametrooper is the most powerful of all the regular enemies. It is equipped with a Flamethrower, and explodes upon death. Mecha Glimmer/ Starlight Glimmer The final boss you'll encounter in the game. She is first equipped in a mechsuit with Quad-Chain Guns. Within about a couple of bullets taken half of her HP, Starlight's Armor breaks, revealing her true self... Plot The Mane Six visited the small village of Fort Stalliongrad after they activated a holographic map of Equestria, showing the images of their cutie marks pointing to the location back at Twilight's Castle. The village is filled with unnerving smiling ponies, which all have the same cutie mark, the Symbol of Equality. Later, during the visit, Starlight Glimmer, The leader of Stalliongrad, lead them to her underground Cutie Mark Vault, using the Staff of Sameness to rid their cutie marks to become like her citizens, then she sends Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity to their own prison cells. But for Twilight, Starlight sends her down below a heavily guarded dungeon and lock her into one of the cells. Starlight's secret soldiers mistreated Twilight, giving her pain and hell every day. But until one day during her dinner time, she managed to knock out one soldier who approached to her cell door to offer her meal. Twilight took the dead soldier's pistol and dagger then began her escape, hoping that she would soon terminate Starlight Glimmer for what she had done. Would Twilight survive the hell and take down the leader herself? Or will she die and let the world of Equestria fall into Starlight's hooves? Reception In the Moddb page, the game received a 6.5 out of 10 External link(s) *Moddb Full Beta Download *Moddb Demo Download Page *Twilight: Escape from Stalliongrad Moddb Main Page Category:Fan games